Celebrations 2
by Kahri
Summary: Well I know my other one was short but, this one is abit longer. Rinoa's kidnappers call and plans are made. *NEW* I started my Rinoa Cult, details inside!


Celebrations 2  
By Kahri  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, never changes, and too boring to write.  
  
  
Squall Leonhart planted the tip of his gunblade into the soft grass of the Training Center. His thoughts drifted as a junior classmen handed him a small towel to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. Where is Rinoa? Was the one that kept coming back. She had been missing for almost Two days now and he was getting worried about her. Sure she wasn't a small child anymore but for her to be gone forso long without telling anyone about it just worried him. He flung the towel over his jacket and stared at the classmen before him. Besides, he would go to look for her but the others insisted that she might need some time alone.  
  
"When attacking a T-Rexsaur you should have junctioned the slee..."  
  
"Squall...?!" Zell yelled as he ran almost head-on into Squall "Rinoa's been found! Her kidnappers are online now!!" Squall picked up his gunblade and turned to his class   
  
"Class dismissed." He said and casually walked out of the Training Center into the hallway. Then he ran to headmaster Cids' office. Head Office he corrected himself. Since Cid had abandoned them everyone had taken to calling it that. Irvine caught up with him by the elevator, he tipped his hat towards Squall in a silent greeting and followed him in.   
"Hear 'Bout Rinoa?" He asked  
  
"Yea, I'm was in the Training center when Zell came and told me."  
  
Kidnappers? Was what came to Squall's mind when his thoughts caught up to him. Who would want to kidnap someone in Balamb garden? it has to be someone in the garden because we've been out to sea for three days. I'll just have to wait and see why." Is to get to me? The elevator worked it's way up to the third floor and Quistis walked up to Squall as he and Irvine exited.   
  
"They're waiting for you." Quistis said, "I was ordering supplies when the call came in. They just wanted to talk to you and only you. I can't trace them Squall, they must have advanced technology for our computers not to be able to trace them. Don't get them angry or they could do anything. I'll be behind in case you need something." Quistis watched Squall while he stood there. When he finally nodded she led the way to a small, dark room to the right of the Head Office.   
  
The room was fairly dark with only a small light. Three large computers lined up around one corner of the room, a draw point and cupboards holding various supplies lined the other wall. Quistis stood to the right of the door so that whoever was on the screen wouldn't see her. Squall propped his Gunblade to the left of the door and sat down a chair in front of the computer with the video screen on it. An image appeared on the screen, It was a hooded figure. Squall stared at it. I've seen a figure like that before.. was his only thought.   
  
"Where's Rinoa?"  
  
"Safe, If you want her back you must give me your gunblade, Quistis's Queen of Queens whip, Zell's hotdog emergency kit, Irvine's black hat, and Selphie's model train set."  
  
"Why do you want all those?" Squall asked perplexed at the thought of why a kidnapper would want things of little value.   
  
"They mean something to you, I want them. Meet me at your old Orphanage on Thursday. Then you may get Rinoa back." the image flickered off and Squall turned to Quistis.  
  
"The person is definitely from the garden, How else would he know all that stuff?" Quistis shrugged  
  
"I just wish this never happened and I want to know who could be so mean as to Kidnap Rinoa?!" They walked out of the small room to see Selphie, Zell, and Irvine.  
  
"What did they say?" Asked Zell as he turned around from his shadow boxing.   
  
"...."   
  
"SQUALL! We want to help, Like it or not, Rinoa was one of our friends to."  
  
Squall did not want his friends to become involved in these affairs but he had to have their help. "They told us Rinoa is fine. They....they want some things and we have to give them or Rinoa is toast." Zell stared dejectedly at the floor.  
  
"What do they want?" asked Selphie who moved to the front of the small group.  
  
"...They want your model train set, Quistis's whip, my gunblade, Irvine's black hat.." At this Irvine clutched possessively at his hat "and Zell's hotdog emergency Kit." Zell jumped in the air and looked around,   
  
"How did they know about that?" He asked "Only you guys and some of my other friends know about that kit!"  
  
Squall shrugged "I know, I think it is someone from the garden else how would they be able to make it to the Quad, get close to Rinoa, and then leave again? We also cannot track where their message came from."  
  
The group was startled but Selphie came in again, "I want to keep my train collection...But, If it's to save Rinoa, They can have it."  
  
The rest of the group quickly agreed with Selphie.   
  
"Thanks guys, This means a lot to me." Squall said. "The kidnappers will meet us at the Orphanage on Thursday and..."  
  
At this Selphie yelped and then quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"What's wrong Selphie?" Asked Irvine  
  
"Ahhh...Nothing, had the hiccups, that all."  
  
They all looked questioningly at Selphie and then Squall continued  
  
"And that's when we give them our stuff for Rinoa. Let's get to work, Thursday going to come up pretty fast." The rest agreed with him and they all split up to work on their various tasks.   
  
  
Later that night, In Selphie's room, Irvine, Zell, Quistis and Selphie had gathered.  
  
"What's this about Selph?" Asked Irvine, using that cute nickname he always called her.  
  
"Just before Rinoa got kidnapped, She was planning on a surprise party for Squall, It was supposed to be on Thursday." She explained  
  
"That's why you yelped today?" asked Quistis  
  
"Yeah, and it's supposed to be at the orphanage too."  
  
"What a coincidence." Zell noted  
  
"Yup, It's still going to happen on Thursday, but, later on. Squall needs a little happiness. And when Rinoa comes back, We'll all have a happy day! WOO-HOO!" Selphie shouted. When she calmed down, she continued. "I need you guy's help on this. Will you?" Selphie looked around the room and everyone almost immediately nodded. "WOO-HOO!" Selphie shouted again "Zell, you're on food, me, Irvine and Quistis can put the decorations."  
  
"Let's all chip in some money." Quistis suggested "and then I'll go and find a really cool gift."   
  
"YEAH!" Selphie squealed as she started to jump around  
  
"Selphie, quiet or Squall might come and investigate. We don't want him to find out do we?" Irvine cautioned   
  
"Okay, let's start getting ready tomorrow." Selphie said  
  
"Okay" everyone answered and left to his or her own rooms for a good night sleep.  
  
  
*~()~*  
  
In another part of the world, Rinoa sat in a large room, on a chair. "Now, It begins..."  
  
*~()~*  
  
  
Well? Was it good? Oh yes, I also started my Rinoa cult on E-Groups. Look under Video Games, Personal Pages, and finally under the heading 'R'. If you still can't find it, E-mail me at Kahri@Bigfoot .com  
  
Reviews please!  



End file.
